


Such Decision

by KONCT_Chizza_Picken



Series: Dorktors [6]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Adoption, Binhwan - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Yedam must protect, precious Yedam, soon to be parents binhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KONCT_Chizza_Picken/pseuds/KONCT_Chizza_Picken





	Such Decision

Dates every now and then were normal for couples. Coffee dates, walking in the park together, watching movies, lunch/dinner dates, going to amusement park and so much more. They keep the relationship going and also to take the opportunity of relaxing in each other's arms.

It's the same for Jinhwan and Hanbin. Even though they see each other every day. They talk to each other on cell phone every night and share foods together every meal, they still went to their casual dates. But how they spend their day offs were not usual for a couple who wanted to be left alone.

Contrary to popular's belief, Hanbin doesn't really hate people. He just can't communicate with them in general. Jinhwan can prove that because he was barely away from his boyfriend.  
It's a miracle that they don't get sick of each other, according to Jiwon and June.  
But Jinhwan thought that Hanbin wouldn't be a great doctor if he hates people. To be a great doctor required patience, love, and the urge to take care of your patients regardless of their status.  
So the smaller male berated other people for saying that Hanbin shouldn't be a doctor if he hates people.

"Hey babe." Hanbin greeted before sitting beside the anesthetist, kissing his temple while doing so.  
"Binnie!" Jinhwan gasped in shock, too occupied with his own bubble to notice his boyfriend.  
"What got you so concentrated? I can see your pout from the entrance." The taller teased, his thumb brushing the bullet of rice from Jinhwan's chin, earning an indignant squawk from their friends and colleagues.  
Jinhwan gave them an amused smile before shaking his head gently. "Nothing. How was surgery? Is Mr. Han okay?"  
Hanbin nodded, watching his boyfriend prepare his meal for him. Or ready his meal for him.  
Jinhwan actually cooked it earlier on his house because the other kept whining about their cafeteria foods.  
"He's fine. We already put him in recovery room and we just have to monitor his condition. For now, what we are watching for is the Pseudomonas infection that may react to his weak immune system."  
The smaller hummed and smiled at his boyfriend. "Eat."  
Hanbin grinned and kissed him on the corner of his lips. "Thanks."  
"Ugh! I didn't come here to watch this!" June complained, giving the two a disgusted look.  
"You tell me.I had to see them every time we eat together." Jiwon said.  
"You tell US." Raesung pointed his chopsticks to the whole team. "We had to see that EVERYDAY."  
Jiwon and June winced while the others gave them a sympathetic glance.  
"Wow lucky you guys. Do your parents still cooked for you?" Soonyoung asked while eyeing the only meal that was different from the others. "My mom don't even want to prepare my breakfast."  
"Nah. This beautiful creature here is close to ripping my hairs off because I kept on whining to him. Jinani prepared it earlier." Hanbin told them fondly, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. Jinhwan slapped his thigh weakly.  
Soonyoung and Seungcheol moaned enviously.  
"Why can't my mom do that? I'm his only child!" The blonde whined the same time Seungcheol said, "Why can't you do that to me too Jihoonie?" to Woozi, earning himself a painful slap on the back of his head.  
"You're almost 30 ,Young." Jisoo pointed out.  
"Just 27!"  
"Try calling me that name again and I'm gonna stab you with my fork." Woozi threatened with a glare.  
Seungcheol cowered and nodded his head.  
"Well aren't I the luckiest?" Hanbin said with a smirk.  
Everyone except Jinhwan gave him stinky eyes but they knew they can't disagree. Among them, Hanbin was actually the only one who got a boyfriend who can cook, can do house holds, can get along with everyone and can still look beautiful even at worst times.  
Though Jiwon, Seungcheol, and Mingyu would disagree with the last one but a tiny piece of their brain still knew it was true. Because Jinhwan was naturally beautiful. Tired Jinhwan was just extra cute and adorable.  
"Stop it." Jinhwan nudged his sides slightly, a prominent blush on his cheeks. "Have you freed your schedules next week? The orphanage will be having an event and Pastor Samuel wants us to be there."  
Hanbin smiled at the thought of the Orphanage and the kids that were waiting for them. This was one of their scheduled casual dates. Every now and then, the two of them will spend their time helping the Di Angelo's Orphanage. The kids love them and they were fond of them too.   
"Of course. Wouldn't miss it in the world." Hanbin replied.  
"Jinhwan hyung, Hanbin hyung! Can I go with you?" Jaewon asked shyly. The couple smiled fondly before the smaller ruffled the younger's hair.  
"Of course. The kids want to see you too anyway. They kept on bugging Hanbin about bringing you again."  
Jaewon's eyes shone brightly, causing Yunhyeong and Jisoo to coo at his cuteness.  
"Make sure to bring extra clothes ,kiddo." Hanbin said, earning an excited nod from the younger.  
"aaaahh what a beautiful scenery." Rose said sweetly.

 

Jinhwan, Jaewon, and Hanbin went to Orphanage together. They bought toys and foods first before coming there early in the morning. Instead of their usual coat, they were wearing a simple shirt and pair of jeans to mix well with the crowd. They were not only visitors but they were also there to help with the preparation for this event. Jinhwan said it was the founder's wedding anniversary.  
The kids were still sleeping but the pastor and sisters welcomed them with a smile.  
"Aigooo my adorable kids." Sister Jamie cooed, hugging the three tightly.  
"I miss you, Noona." Jinhwan pouted.  
"Sorry for not visiting for a weeks Noona. The hospital has been busy lately." Hanbin apologized to Sister Hanna.  
"Why say sorry. It's fine." Sister Hanna said fondly while patting his head like a kid. "We understand your work."  
"Oooh! Jaewonie is here!" Sister Sophia exclaimed excitedly.  
"Noonnaaa!!! I miss you all." Jaewon tackled the sister into a hug, causing the older to stagger slightly.  
"Aigoo." Sister Sophia laughed.  
"Jaewon!" Hanbin reprimanded sharply.  
"Sorry hyung." Jaewon muttered. "I'm just so excited to see them."  
"It's okay , Hanbin-ah. This lady is not that old yet." Sister Sophia said.  
"How are the kids, Noona?" Jinhwan asked while they were entering the house.  
"Still lively. Doyeon got adopted last week!" Sister Jamie told them excitedly.  
"Atta girl!" Jinhwan giggled. "Is Karla okay though? She's her best friend right?" he asked worriedly.  
Sister Hanna nodded her head with a big smile. "The couple was rich so when Doyeon asked if they could take Karla too, they immediately agreed."  
Jinhwan sighed in relief as Hanbin held his hand tightly.  
"That's good." Hanbin smiled. "I'm so glad for them."  
"Oh, Yedam-ah! You're awake? Do you want to eat breakfast?" Sister Hanna suddenly said, causing the three newcomers to turn their head curiously at the unfamiliar name.  
A boy, maybe 15 or 16, was standing at the end of the staircase, rubbing his eyes as if he has just awaken. He was almost the same height as Jinhwan but skinny. His hair was still messy from the sleep and his eyes were half closed. Jinhwan can't help but to coo at the adorable boy.  
"I'll prepare them Noona." His voice was hoarse but Hanbin still raised his eyebrows at his tone.  
The boy went back to his room, not noticing the three, probably to wash up.  
"Who is he Noona?" Jaewon asked curiously.  
The three Sisters turned to them with a sad smile.   
"He's Bang Yedam. As you probably know, he's new. He arrived here two weeks ago. Pastor Samuel found him on the streets, eating some left overs on the garbage can." Sister Sophia explained, earning a gasp from Jinhwan and Jaewon. Hanbin remained listening blankly.  
The anesthetist opened his mouth to ask but the Pastor suddenly saw them.  
"Oh, the Doctors are already here!" Pastor Samuel said with a big grin.  
The thoughts about the boy was quickly forgotten as Jinhwan ran past the Sisters to fall into the open arms of the Pastor who was laughing at his antics.  
"Shall we start preparing?" Sister Jamie asked the other two males.  
"Yes Noona."

 

The wedding anniversary celebration was not that extravagant. The foods were all from a catering company and only the games were prepared by the Sisters. They also invited the neighborhood to join their mini party.  
Jinhwan was busy giving the visitors and the kids some plates so they could pick what they want while Hanbin was playing with some kids. Jaewon can't help but to smile at his hyungs as his eyes went to the only person who was not joining the party.

Yedam was alone on the swing, watching the kids play and the elders talk amongst themselves. He was smiling at them sadly as a single tear escaped from his eyes. Jaewon bit his lip and quietly joined the younger boy.  
"Hey." Jaewon greeted, startling the other slightly. "Yedamie right? I'm Jaewon."  
Yedam wiped the tears hastily before turning to him with a shy smile.  
"Hello, Jaewon-ssi."  
Jaewon huffed before rufling his own hair. "Please. Just call me hyung or Jaewon hyung."  
Yedam nodded and gave him a beaming smile. The older stared at him for a second. Somehow, his smile reminded him of Jinhwan. Bright.Shining.Infectious.  
"How old are you?" Jaewon asked kindly before handing the younger a can of coke he took from the cooler earlier.  
"Thank you. I'm 17 years old." Yedam answered politely.  
"Oh.I'd rather not mention my age but I'm a surgeon." Jaewon giggled, earning a smile from Yedam.  
The younger stared at him in awe, his mouth forming an o.  
"Really hyung? I thought we're the same age!" Yedam exclaimed excitedly, causing the older to blush. He was looking at Jaewon with such admiration that Jaewon can't help but to feel embarrassed. Is this how Hanbin always feel whenever Jaewon was looking at him?  
"Y-Yeah. I'm still a resident but Hanbin hyung and Jinhwan hyung were letting me do some minor surgeries already." Jaewon looked at Hanbin and Jinhwan with a dreamy smile.  
Yedam followed his eyesight and let out a sad smile. Hanbin and Jinhwan looked happy with the kids. They looked like real parents.  
"W-Who are they?" Yedam asked, still not moving his eyes from the two.  
"The one playing with the kids is Hanbin hyung or Kim Hanbin. The one giving the plates is Jinani hyung or Kim Jinhwan. Hanbin hyung is a surgeon. One of the best, that is. While Jinani hyung is an anesthetist, one of the top anesthetist here in Korea" Jaewon said fondly. "They were really great people. I'm the maknae but also the bread winner. I came from a poor family and back then, I was shy and self conscious because of my status. But Jinani hyung took care of me when I became a part of the team. Hanbin hyung also made me his responsibility. Both of them became my pseudo parents in the hospital."  
Yedam listened to him well and nodded his head slightly. His eyes were the saddest Jaewon had seen in his life when he turned to the younger. He can see how broke he was inside and how lonely he was. Jaewon suddenly felt bad.  
"I'm glad for you hyung. You have two parents that will take care of you." Yedam smiled at him. A heartbreaking but beautiful smile. "My parents died a year ago. We're also not rich and I can't pay for our house rent yet so the tenant threw me out after my parents died. I lived in the streets until Pastor Samuel saw me and took me here."  
Jaewon but his lip and pulled the other on a hug.  
"I'm sorry Yedamie."  
Yedam didn't pull away but Jaewon can feel him shaking slightly. "It's okay hyung."  
Jinhwan finished assisting the kids on picking their own food and he was about to call Jaewon so the younger could eat when he saw him hugging Yedam who was crying. His smile vanished and frowned at the scene. Jaewon was crying too.  
"Let them be, babe." Hanbin hugged him from behind and whispered to his ear. "Jaewon can take care of himself."  
"I know." Jinhwan smiled before pulling Hanbin to the table. "Are you hungry?"  
"Not really." Hanbin intertwined their hands together while watching the kids play. "Are you?"  
"Nah. Just a bit tired."  
The younger pulled him closer and rested his chin on the top of Jinhwan's head.  
"I talked to Hanna Noona earlier." Hanbin said while the other was playing their hands. "That Yedam kid is almost at legal age. The orphanage would have to let him go soon."  
Jinhwan's hand stopped and looked up at Hanbin confusedly.  
"It's one of the rules. Once a kid is already at his age, they would let them go so they could stand on their own." The younger explained.  
Jinhwan sighed and leaned closer to his boyfriend.  
"So that's why he was crying." he whispered. "He just got a new home only to move away again because of his age."  
His heart hurt for the younger boy. He's too young to feel these kind of emotions. Yedam should be on his school, hanging out with his friends, playing sports he loved and not worrying about how he would live for the next years.  
"They can't support his education too because you know how expensive college is." Hanbin said, feeling his boyfriend curl against hhim  
"This is horrible." Jinhwan whispered, his head spinning from all of the information.  
"Do you want to rest?" Hanbin asked worriedly.  
Jinhwan was silent for a moment before he looked up at Hanbin with pleading expression.

"Let's adopt him, Binnie."

The reaction was instant.  
Hanbin's eyes widened in surprise while looking at him to see if he was joking.  
"Jinhwan no! Are you crazy?" Hanbin almost exclaimed.  
"No!" The older answered stubbornly. "Let's….. okay- let me talk. Calm down okay?" he exhaled to calm himself.  
Hanbin closed his eyes as Jinhwan sat on the chair properly. The party was still going and everyone's attention was on the clown performing on the mini stage.  
"Look. Yedamie needs us Binnie. He's too young to live on the streets. We can provide him everything. Foods, shelter, education." Jinhwan held the other's hand. "Love."  
"But still-"  
"I still live with my parents so he can live with you. We don't need to watch him every minute because he's already an adult, he didn't need that. What he needs is someone to take care of him, to love him unconditionally and to give him support in whatever he wants to do. Please Binnie? Think about this? Your condo is big enough for both of you. We plan on buying house after getting married right? We can buy a big one for all of us. Please?" Jinhwan begged, his eyes not leaving Hanbin's.  
The younger sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Let's think about this more carefully okay?" he asked, earning a smile from the other. That's the best he could get.

 

Coming into a decision as important as this, Jinhwan thought he'd have to wait for Hanbin for at least a month, minimum. He was proven wrong when Hanbin called him to his office after his duty in ER. They talked about it again. Hanbin said he already consulted his parents and they approved. They were more than happy to have another additional to the family. Jinhwan talked to his parents too and at first, they were reluctant but Seiyeon told their parents that he was on the right age to take care of a kid.  
When Hanbin said they would adopt Yedam, Jinhwan was so happy they didn't get a wink of sleep because the older kept on showering him love that they had five rounds before Jinhwan was tired enough to rest.  
The couple went to the Orphanage the next day, surprising them with their decision. Jinhwan wanted to talk to Yedam first before they arrange his documents.  
"Yedamie?" Jinhwan asked, peeking through the younger's door.  
"A-Ah? J-Jinhwan-ssi?" Yedam asked confusedly, before inviting him to come in.  
Jinhwan grinned and sat down on his bed, waiting for Yedam to sit beside him. When Yedam settled in, Jinhwan started to explain everything to him. Every word brought happy tears to Yedam's eyes. Jinhwan held his hand with love while telling him that they would adopt him and they would love him like a real parents if he wanted to.  
Yedam sobbed so hard, Jinhwan had to pull him into a hug to comfort him.  
"I never thought someone would want m-me." Yedam whispered when he calmed down. He and Jinhwan were lying on the bed, cuddling like babies.  
"I'm too old for someone to adopt me. I was already readying myself to l-live on the streets again."  
Jinhwan just listened and held his hand tightly. He felt his throat closing while trying to stop himself from crying. What Yedam has said broke his heart.  
"J-Jinhwan-ssi, I promise I would do everything to repay you."  
"Shhhh, don't say that." Jinhwan hugged him closer. "We're doing this because we want to. Hanbin and I will not expect anything from you. We just want what's best for you. We want you treat us like your real family and we will do the same."  
Yedam looked up at him with little hesitation.  
"R-Really?"  
Jinhwan tapped his red nose with his finger. "Of course. And please call me hyung or Jinhwan hyung. Whatever you want, just not Jinhwan-ssi."  
"Call him, mom." Hanbin said from the door. The surgeon was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed while smiling at them fondly. The sight of Yedam and Jinhwan cuddling like that looked so cute. He can feel a surge of pride bubbling on his chest. They will be his own family.  
"And call him dad." Jinhwan winked at Yedam while they were giving space to Hanbin so he could lay beside them. Hanbin chuckled and did what he was told.  
Yedam tensed at first, but slowly started to relax when Hanbin gave him a soft smile. The surgeon and the anesthetist sandwiched the younger in a hug.  
"We will not replace your real parents, Yedam-ah." Hanbin muttered quietly. "But we will love you like a real parents would do to their child."  
Jinhwan giggled and hugged them closer. "We can't promise that we will be perfect for you. But we will do our best to give you everything we have, okay?"  
Yedam sniffed and sobbed slightly.  
"Okay, Mom, dad."  
Jinhwan blushed because everything felt surreal. He now have a son to take care of. Maybe not from him and Hanbin, but he knew he will love Yedam like a true son. He never felt so complete before and maybe, they were waiting for Yedam to complete their lives.


End file.
